gekkoukan_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Drake Blackguard
Drake Blackguard was an antagonist, fighting against the Dorm and it's residents. He works for an as of yet unknown organization, which has tasked him with investigating the Dark Hour, Personas, and Shadows. Drake was 20 years old, and orignally from the USA. Personality Drake was a fairly boisterous man, and loves fighting above all else. He was almost friendly to those who are capable of giving him a good fight. However, to those he deems weak, he was arrogant. Drake viewed himself and all other Persona users as "Ascended Humans", better than non-persona users, and worthy of dominating the world. Drake was a firm beleiver in strength deciding rule. Appearance Drake stands at a towering 6'11". He is built well, with lots of muscle mass. His face is somewhat handsome, with short black hair, blue eyes, and a stern-looking chin. Drake's rather large smile reveal almost perfect teeth. His general outfit consists of a large ankle-length black an red coat. He tends to hide his eyes behind a pair of sunglasses. Relationships For the most part, Drake views the Residents of the Dorm as weaklings. However, he also recognizes their potential, and wants to see how powerful they an get. If you can give Drake a good fight, you earn his respect. Izumo Kaijo: '''Drake legitimately respects Izumo as a fighter. Izumo, so far, has been the only one to match Drake in a duel. This makes Drake rather happy, and he views Izumo as an interesting person, as well as someone to fight again. Persona '''Weapon: '''Drake used the Dragon Slayer as his weapon. A truly massive blade, it looks to be more a slab of metal than a proper blade. It is over 7 feet long, almost 2 feet in width, and fairly thick. While it does slash, it is much more likely to cleave than cut. To simply pick up and swing this sword requires incredible strength. Drake does not carry the sword around, instead, it is carried by Fafnir. '''Persona: Fafnir *'Arcana:' Strength *'Abilities: '''Physical(Slash) and Support(Debuff) *'Stats:' STR:5, MAG:1, END:5, AGL:1, LUK:3 *'Weak:' Electricity *'Resist:' Physical(Slash) *'Skills:' Mighty Swing, Giant Slice, Getsu-ei, Sukunda, Rakunda, Counter *'Appearance:''' Fafnir is a masssive black dragon. Standing at 30 ft tall, with an 80 ft. wingspan, Fafnir is one of the largest personas. His scales are very angled and jagged. His spine is covered in a long column of spikes, ending on his tail. Fafnir's eyes are a burning red, and his claws and teeth are wickedly sharp. In the middle of his face, between the eyes, there is a large scar, upon which the Dragon Slayer is embedded. Story Drake, from a young age, excelled in everything he put his mind to. He not only recieved above-average grades, but was at the top of his class in every sporting event. As he grew up, he became enamored with the idea that he was destined for glory. From a young age, Drake was able to experience the Dark Hour. At first, he was fearful, but eventually learned to survive and fight. This, too, drove his idea that he was someone special, capable of feats no one else was. As he was in high school, he ran into another person within the Dark Hour, a japanese scientist. From him, Drake learned about the Dark Hour, and shadows. And so, after graduating from high school, he went on a trip to Japan with a few of his friends. It was a final trip before university, he told them, but he had another motive: Find that scientist. The first night there, tragedy struck. Drake, inadvertently brought his friends into the Dark Hour with him. All of them were slaughtered, save for Drake, who awoke to the powerful Fafnir. But instead of being saddened at the death of his friends, this only bolstered Drake's belief that he was meant for greatness, weilding a power that no one could contest or have. The same scientist found him, and hired him into the corporation he worked for. Drake works as an investigator and hired muscle when called on, but is instead left to his own devices. The sceintists there are especially interested in Drake's ability to draw people into the Dark Hour. Drake uses his free time for high-profile assassination jobs. As he is capable of moving around in the Dark Hour and pulling people out of their coffins, his talents are uniquely suited to the job, and he has yet to fail a single one. Recently, Drake came across the Dorm residents, and fought with a small team of them. He was overjoyed to meet other persona users, but seemed slightly disappointed that they were not as strong as he was. However, Drake found himself respecting their strength, and decided to observe where their potential would lead them, convincing his employers to not kill them immediately. Izumo is the first person to fight him on completely equal footing in a duel, and for that, Drake was incredibly happy. Drake lives on fighting, and for him, the Dark Hour is the perfect battlefield. He was killed in battle with the Dorm residents, after his own Persona Fafnir turned on him and consumed him. Since then, Fafnir has not been sighted. Category:Characters Category:Strength